


I Just Wanna Run

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a school hiking trip, two kids get separated from their school via avalanche. Those two kids find Aaron Cross. They accompany him on his flight around the world. Meanwhile, the twin brother of one of the two kids is contacted by Byer to help bring in the two kids so he can get Cross. The two have to decide, and the twin, will they let Byer get Cross and Shearing, or will they run, or continue running, with the two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I grabbed my first aid kit that I had made during girl scouts one night. I know that the people had first aid kits at the forest park, but I had a gut feeling I should bring it. I grabbed my hiking backpack and tent then walked to my dad's truck and threw my things in the back of the truck. I glanced at my watch. It said 4:30 A.M. We were meeting at our school to the Alaskan mountains for a hiking trip. I glanced at my phone to see a text message from Taylor.

 

_Hello Megan! Are you on your way?_

 

_Yeah, be there in a few._

 

_K._

 

_Any1 else there yet_

 

_Regan, Karson, and the twins_

 

_k, i'm almost there_

 

We arrived at the school and I hopped out of the truck. The rest of my class had gotten there. I grabbed my two bags, one had my tent, sleeping bag, and pillow and the other had clothes, shoes, and several little survival kits, and sat them down beside my friends' bags.

 

"Ready, Megan?" Bridgett asked. I nodded.

 

"Alright, I'm splitting you up into groups. Group one: Paul Bordelon,..." I looked at my phone to see a text message from Glen.

 

_Morning! Are you on your way to Alaska yet?_

 

 

_No, we're catching a 6:30 flight. Getting into groups and leaving._

_Who's in your group?_

"... Regan Griffin, Ethan Ramroth, Sam Ramroth, and Megan Swindell are the last group."

 

_Regan and the Ramroth twins._

_Cool. Have fun ad I'll see you when you get back._

_K. I'll see you then._

Regan, Sam, Ethan, and I hopped into one of the vans and I started talking to Regan. I jumped when my phone started vibrating.

 

_Hey, just thought you might want to know that there is an off-limits area in Alaska near where you're supposed to be._

 

"Megan, what's wrong?" Regan asked. Ethan and Sam turned to see what was up at Regan's uber-worried voice. I showed the message to them.

 

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

 

"Who sent that?" Ethan frowned.

 

"How did they find out about that?" Regan asked.

 

"Idk... It's Glen, who knows how he figures that crap out..." I shrugged. We started a new conversation until we got to RDU Airport. When we got there, we quickly boarded our flight to Alaska. I pulled out my camera and started to video our flight.

 

~~~~ Two Days Later~~~~

 

I pulled my jacket tighter and took a breath in the frigid temperatures. I glanced beside me to see Sam and Ethan deep in conversation.

 

"Be careful here, the path is in danger of collasping." Our guide said. I nodded and kept alert. There was a sudden feeling of dread in the bottom of my stomach.

 

"SHIT!" I screamed as I fell down the mountainn where the path collasped underneath me.

 

"Crap!" I heard Sam shout beside me. We hit the mountainside and statred to roll. When we finally stopped rolling, we were several kilometers away from the rest.

 

"Holy crap! Are you okay, Sam?" I saw Sam lying on his back a few feet away.

 

"I think I broke something..." He moaned as he tried to sit up.

 

"Don't. move." I said as I stared at his leg.

 

"What?" He said as he froze.

 

"Your leg is broken." I replied as I reached for my first aide kit. I'm glad I listened to my gut and brought it.

 

"Crap... Hey... where'd you get that first aide kit?" He asked.

 

"I made it at girl scouts and had a gut feeling to bring it. I'm glad I did." I said as I pulled out some bandages.

 

"Me too..." He said.

 

"I'm going to have to set the bone... but..." I bit my lip.

 

"But you've never had to do this before." He sighed. I nodded. "I gently grabbed his leg. "Where did - AHH! FUCK!"

 

"I'm sorry! I figured it would hurt more if I counted down." I blurted out as I quickly wrapped up his leg.

 

"It's okay... Thanks." He said after a few moments. "Hey, you're bleeding."

 

"Huh?" I blinked. He took a bandage and gently wrapped my forehead. "Thanks..."

 

"You're welcome... Where do you think we are?" He said.

 

"I don't know..." I frowned. I rached for my phone in my bag. "Damn it! No signal!" He sighed.

 

"Do we have any food?" He asked.

 

"No, but I do have some survival gear." I shook my head. "I could probably make a bow and some arrows and shoot something." I rubbed the back of my head. He managed a grin for a moment. I heard an explosion and glanced around. We got up, or I got up and helped Sam up. I let Sam lean on me as we wandered towards a random direction.

 

"Who're you?" A voice growled. We stiffened as we turned to see a man with a pistol pointed at us.

 

"Megan Swindell and Samuel Ramroth..." I managed.

 

"We fell off a mountain while on a school field trip." Sam sad.

 

"Okay. The man holstered his gun. "Name's Aaron Cross." He glanced around. "If you're looking for town, it's the opposite direction of where you're heading." He walked past us.

 

"Mr. Cross, did you hear an explosion a few minutes ago?" I said as Sam and I followed him.

 

"Yeah, it was behind me a few miles." He nodded.

 

Can you take us to town?" I asked. He nodded.

 

~~~~ Three Weeks Later~~~~

"Why did you stick around?" Aaron asked as we drove down the east coast.

 

"We figured out that we can't just go back to our apple pie lives." Sam shrugged.

 

"So we decided to stick with you." I finished.

 

"You did take into account that this could kill you, right?" Aaron sighed.

 

"Yeah." We said. Aaron nodded. He parked in a secluded part of the woods.

 

"Stay here." Aaron said as he got out and handed each of us a fully-loaded pistol. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to get Doctor Shearing." I got out of the car and leaned against the side. Sam scooted to where my seat was and sat on the edge with his feet dangling ou of the car.

 

"Those idjits don't stand a chance against Aaron." I sighed. Sam was looking at a picture in his hand. "You miss him, don't you?" I said.

 

"Yeah. He probably thinks I'm dead." Sam whispered.

 

"I don't know, most people hold out hope that their loved one is alive till proven fully-dead." I said.

 

"Maybe... How long will he hope?" He sighed.

 

"A long time, I think. You're his twin, Sam. Twins have this thing, alot of times, and they can sense if one of them is alive or dead. Maybe you and Ethan have that, I don't know." I said. We were slient and just listening to the fall atmosphere. We heard the sound of gunshots. A few minutes later, Aaron came running with a dark haired girl in tow. I threw the door open and Hopped in as soon as Sam had slid over.

 

"Who are they?"The girl asked.

 

"Megan Swindell," I said.

 

"Sam Ramroth." Sam said.

 

"Found them up in Alaska. Got separated from the their school group and fell off a mountain. They've stuck around even after they coulda gone home." Aaron said. He started the car. We drove done the road. As we were going down the road, we passed a cop car. The woman turned around to watch it.

 

"Where are we going?" She asked.

 

"June. Your name is June. June Monroe, say it." Aaron looked at her.

 

"Pick a place you live. Anyplace you know." Aaron said.

 

"Bethesda." She said.

 

"Bethseda. That's where you live, anybody asks, you're June Monroe from Bethesda." Aaron said. "You lost your wallet and I'm driving you home. My name is James and these are my younger siblings, Faith and Will."

 

"Is that you name?" She asked.

 

"James?" He asked. "No. What? You don't know my name?" She shook her head. "What do you call me? What do you put on my bloodwork?"

 

"Five." She said.

 

"Five. The number Five?" He gave an unbelieveing huff of breath. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam. "Do you know how many times we met?" She looked at him. "Thirteen. Thirteen exams over the last four years. And that's what I get, a number, Five? Okay. Five of what? How many are we?"

 

"Program participants." She said.

 

"That's what you call us?" Aaron looked at her. I turned to look at Sam who was staring at that picture of him and his brother.

 

"He'll be fine, Sam. He's safe back in Sanford." I gently said.

 

"I know... but, I can't help but worry." He sighed. I listened to Aaron's and Marta's conversation. Aaron pulled over to the side of the road.

 

"Doc, you don't have much of a choice. They're trying to kill you. This isn't some neighborhood bully. This is the CIA. They can and will hunt you down." I sighed.

 

"Is that why you stayed? Because you don't think you could make it?" She said.

 

"No, the CIA has no idea of our being in contact with Aaron. We stuck around because we know that even if the CIA doesn't come knocking, we won't be able to settle. We can't go back to our lives." I said.

 

"Think about this, I have a twin brother who might be hoping I'm alive. People are gonna get suspicious when we just turn up. They saw us fall. Saw us hit the mountainside. My leg got broken and she had a back gash in her head. I won't put my brother in danger. That's one of the reasons we stayed." Sam said.

 

"I really don't have anyone anymore. The only people I have right now are Sam and Aaron. I'm not leaving either one." I said. Aaron started telling her her options. I listened and smiled when she agreed to stay and we gt back on the road. I dozed off listening to the Doctor talking about biology. I didn't notice how my head fell on Sam's shoulder and he smiled at me.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I sat quietly as Aaron explained how Marta couldn't contact anyone. She glanced at me and Sam as Aaron handed her a wallet type thing. She walked into the room and sat on a chair near the bed Sam and I were sitting on.

 

"He tell you that you couldn't contact anyone?" She asked.

 

"No, just explained how if they find out about us being with him, how everyone would be a target. Figured better to let them think that we're lost or dead in the Alaskan wilderness, than to contact them and then drop off the grid." I said.

 

"You said that you had a twin brother." Marta looked at Sam.

 

"His name is Ethan. We're identical. He watched me and Megan fall." Sam screwed his eyes shut. "I will never forget how he screamed my name as I began to fall and the look of horror and fear on his face." I placed my hand on Sam's knee. He gave my hand a squeeze. "Our mom left our dad a few years ago, then our step-mom left later, so all we have is our dad and school friends." Marta squeezed Sam's shoulder.

 

"What about you, who is waiting for you back at your home?" She turned to me.

 

"My mom died from cancer last year, my dad and rest of my family, I heard this when I landed in Alaska, died on a plane crash when they were going to Germany for a family get together. No survivors. So, all I have now is friends. Maybe relatives of my aunt living in New Zealand, but I don't know them. I really am connected to Sam and Aaron. Sam, because we were in the same school and hiking 'buddy group', and Aaron, cause he saved our lives." I shrugged. "Don't have many people I'm really connected to."

 

"I'm sorry..." She said. "For both of you..."

 

"It's fine. We knew what we were getting into when we decided to stay with Aaron." We shrugged.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I pretended to look in my bag for something. Sam glanced up from his phone and looked up at the flight schedule.

 

>When you see me, go through the terminal. Hand them your passports.< Aaron's voice came from Sam's phone.

 

"We got it." I muttered. Marta Shearing, the geneticist that Aaron rescued, sat down in the table beside us. I nodded at her. She looked startled. I nudged Sam and jerked my head towards where Aaron was sitting a few tables behind Marta. He nodded as he gave the doctor instructions. Sam and I went to the flight terminal.

 

"Can I help you kids?" The lady said.

 

"We're checking in on the flight to Manila. We're going with our brother there." Sam smiled. "I'm Will Brundage, this is my younger sister, Faith."

 

"Go in and take your seat, Mr. and Ms. Brundage." The lady handed us our passports back. We went in and sat down in our seats. Marta walked in moments later and sat down in her seat. Aaron sat down in his across the row from us. The flight began.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The security guard looked at us oddly.

 

"Are you kids lost?" He asked after he looked at our passports.

 

"No,sir, we're coming with our brother here." Sam smiled brightly. "I'm Will Brundage and this is my younger sister, Faith."

 

"Enjoy your visit." He handed our passports back. We moved through the terminal and found Marta.

 

"June, let's go." I mumbled as I helped Sam through the crowded airport. We boarded a taxi and Aaron and Marta took us to a rented room.

 

"Wait here, we're going to the factory. Be safe and if people come after you, shoot. Then call the cops." Aaron handed us two guns.

 

"We'll be very quiet. Don't get into trouble and be careful." I nodded. They left and Sam and I sat on a bed.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Byer gaped at the screen.

 

"I need support staff to clear the room. STAND UP AND WALK." He ordered. Everyone ran out the door.

 

"Who the hell is he?" One of the remaining guys demanded.

 

"An Outcome agent. That's Outcome Five." Byer suddenly frowned.

 

"They're not dead? I thought they were dead!" The guy snapped.

 

"Yeah, he's supposed to be dead." Byer moved to a screen.

 

"Then what's he doing there?" The guy said.

 

"I don't know." Byer said.

 

"He's looking for meds." A guy said.

 

"What?" Byer asked.

 

"That's where the chems come from. What else would he be doing there?" The guy responded.

 

"She's gotta be helping him." A guy said.

 

"But how? How is that possible?" The first guy demanded.

 

"I don't know!" Byer snapped. "The flight says they came with two others, Will and Faith Brundage, who the hell are they? Before we can do anything about them, we need to know who these two are. Pull up their records." The guys hurried to comply. Byer furrowed his brows as he noticed that they were teenagers. "Cross them for any missing persons or presummed dead." After a few moments, the match came up.

 

"They're Megan Swindell and Samuel Ramroth. They went missing in Alaska the same day we thought we killed Five. Fell off the mountain in a trail collapse, according to the official report." One of the people said. 

 

"Do they have any family left?" Byer asked.

 

"Megan Swindell, all family dead. No guardian. Samuel Ramroth, brother Ethan Ramroth. Twins, currently located in Sanford, North Carolina." The woman replied.

 

"Get Ethan up here. Now. I want him to convince his brother to turn on Five and Shearing." Byer said.

 

"What about Swindell?" The first guy asked.

 

"Have him convince her too, but add a kill order on her if that fails. She is a wild card that we can't afford to have." Byer said.

 

"She is fifteen!" A guy said.

 

"She is a national security threat if she can't be turned." Byer replied. "Things aren't normal with programs like this."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ethan groggily opened the door.

 

"Are you Ethan Ramroth?" Ethan blinked at the two suited men.

 

"Yeah. Who're you?" Ethan asked.

 

"We need you to come with us." One of the men pulled him to a nondescript SUV.

 

"What the hell? Who are you?" Ethan shouted. They drove him to where a helicopter was waiting, pushed him in there, and then flew to where Byer was. They took him to an interogation room. Byer was waiting.

 

"Ethan Ramroth," Byer said tightly. "I am Eric Byer."

 

"What the hell am I doing here?" Ethan demanded as he sat down.

 

"Do you recognize the names, Faith Brundage and Megan Swindell?" Byer asked.

 

"Don't know any Faith Brundage, but Megan Swindell was in my 9th grade Algebra 1 class until I was moved to Algebra 1B with my brother, I think, and then she was on my Camp Dixie team a few months ago." Ethan frowned. Byer slid a picture forward. "And then a few days ago, she disappeared with my brother over the side of a mountain in Alaska."

 

"Is this her?" Ethan leaned forward.

 

"Yeah." He nodded.

 

"Does the names, Will Brundage and Samuel Ramroth ring a bell?" Byer asked.

 

"Sam's my twin brother, don't know a Will Brundage." Ethan gave Byer a look.

 

"This him?" He slid another picture over.

 

"Yeah. That's Sam." Ethan's voice cracked. "Why are you asking me?"

 

"Several hours ago, we were tracking two people, Doctor Marta Shearing and Agent Aaron Cross, two people who are a national security threat, and in researching the alias of Cross, we found out that he arrived with his 'siblings' Will and Faith. We crossed them with all missing persons and presumed dead persons and found the exact match of Megan Swindell and Samuel Ramroth." Byer said.

 

"Sam's alive?" Ethan's eyes widened.

 

"Yes, but there's a problem. By being around Shearing and Cross and showing some form of loyalty to them, he is presenting himself as a security threat. So is Swindell. We believe you can convince them to come to our side." Byer explained.

 

"What if any of them don't? What if Megan chose not to? I don't know her at all and her friends won't say anything without bursting into tears and crying themselves sick." Ethan asked.

 

"They will be given the same treatment as Cross and Shearing, a kill order." Byer said. Ethan's eyes widened.

 

"A _WHAT_ order?" He yelled.

 

"Kill. Cross is especially dangerous and Shearing is not trained like Cross, but either of them is a huge national security threat. Your brother and the freshman girl are wildcards. We don't know what they can do, they have obviously been taught some things by Cross, making them a larger variable, and that is exrtemely dangerous. I don't want to kill them, but I will have to issue the order if you can't bring them over." Byer explained.

 

"You're saying that their lives are hinging on my ability to win them over." Ethan leaned back.

 

"Yes. We've located them and are able to take you to them." Byer said. "We've already issued the order on Cross and Shearing, but the guy we had to send will kill anyone who gets in his way."

 

"It's a race against time then." Ethan mumbled. "Get me out there. I want to talk to my brother."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wiped Aaron's forhead with a cool wet rag. He was sick from the viralling out. I wondered if the CIA could find us now. Did they link us? Did they target Ethan? Regan? Taylor? Karson? April? Takis? Elayna? Glen? Matthew? Do they even know who we are?

 

"How long will it take to get him back on his feet?" Sam asked.

 

"A week." Marta replied. I sighed and armed myself for a long week.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched in horror as we were surrounded by CIA operatives.

 

"SHIT." I hissed to Sam as we pulled out the pistols Aaron gave us.

 

"Sam?" I watched in shock as the circle broke to let Ethan in.

 

"Ethan..." Sam looked like he was about to cry.

 

"Put your damn guns down." I snapped. I glanced up, meeting Marta's eyes. She looked scared. I jerked my head, pretending to flip hair out of my face, towards the crowd. She turned and ran, looking for Aaron.

 

"Can you not point your guns at me," Ethan asked. "I just want to talk."

 

"What about?" I asked, point my gun towards a random agent instead. Sam did the same.

 

"Please come with me. Byer told me that if you didn't join him, then he'll place a kill order on you." Ethan said. "Please, I don't want you to die." I glanced up, meeting Aaron's eyes. Sam and I looked at each other.

 

"Ethan, I love you so much, but I can't. Not after everything that's happened. Aaron saved our lives, Marta made sure that our injuries were properly taken care of, I just can't." Sam said.

 

"I can't either. I have no one to truely go back to. I can't turn my back on the family I've made, I'm sorry." I said. "Besides, after what we learned, you shouldn't be associating with Byer. He recruited a retarded man to the army, which he was later placed in a human expirimentation program, Outcome, where he became Aaron Cross, they ordered the killing of all nine Outcome agents for no apparent reason, they wound up a scientist and caused him to kill almost everyone in his workplace before commiting suicide, they sent assassin agents to kill the lone scientist under the guise of therapists, and now, fabricating a lie to cover up his own sins." I steeled myself and menatlly started counting down.

 

"I can't go, I'm sorry, Ethan, you're welcome to accompany us, since you proabaly won't leave us now." Sam and I shot the agents we had been aiming our guns at. They fell dead. Ethan dashed to us, helped me support Sam's weight, and we took off for the docks together. I could hear Aaron's guns behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- end of the movie and beginning of post-Legacy times.


End file.
